


bridge for the hapless (i think it might kill me)

by melonpaan



Series: reprise for the soul [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: AU, Cloud "I'm only Wedge's bro" Strife, Cloud "dumpster fire of a manchild" Strife, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Romance, oh bb is the name of this draft in my google docs, oh no they're both idiots, there is no beta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonpaan/pseuds/melonpaan
Summary: On this side of destiny’s crossroads, Cloud Strife saved the world and got the girl.Right…?(Or: Zack and Aerith accidentally completely on purpose meddle in Cloud’s love life and it’s probably gonna be fine.)
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough
Series: reprise for the soul [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801021
Comments: 11
Kudos: 72





	bridge for the hapless (i think it might kill me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamfighter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamfighter/gifts).



> While this is a sequel to/set in the same universe as _[refrain for the weary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298876)_ , reading it isn’t required to understand this story (although I would love you forever if you did as it’s still my favorite thing I’ve written). The main facts for this AU are these: Zack and Aerith live, Cloud and the gang (sans Aerith) save the world, and nothing hurts. Also the events of OG take place over a few months instead of a few weeks because I didn’t realize there was an official timeline until it was too late, but also there’s no way that timeline reasonably accounts for any travel or sleep time (or weather for canon outfits for that matter).
> 
> For dreamfighter, the choco to my mog.

“I can’t believe the church survived!” 

To be honest, Zack can’t believe it either, but he can’t say he knew for sure _what_ to expect when they decided to hop on his bike this morning. The outskirts of Edge bring to mind vivid memories of topside Midgar, a city of finite steel and concrete contrasting against a wide and endless sky above. But the ground under their feet when they dismount is moss soft, and the city rings vibrant with life. 

It was Aerith who first spotted what looked suspiciously like the broken shingled roof of the former Sector 5 church, and wouldn’t stop whacking him on the shoulder to _go check it out_ because she had to know for sure. So they drove past the heart of Edge, down backroads and side streets, past a mountain of rubble that must have been her old house, until they indeed found themselves staring up at the dilapidated, but somehow still intact, building. 

Aerith shrugs off her helmet and tosses it to Zack before bounding towards the entrance, hands clasped behind her back. She throws him a dazzling smile over her shoulder. “I want to see inside! This is where it all started, after all.” 

“The flowers?”

She laughs and tugs him by the hand, leading him up the stairs and toward the double-doored entrance of the church. One of them is no longer attached by the hinge, so Zack carefully pries it from place and leans it heavily to the side, bows and grandly gestures for Aerith to pass on through. She curtseys and kisses him on the cheek before walking forward, hmming and hahing and umming and ahhing while glancing all round and above. She runs a single finger across the top of a pew and inspects it. “You know, it’s much cleaner than I’d expect.”

“Maybe religion is thriving in Edge now that the world’s been saved by the prettiest last Cetra?”

She crinkles her nose cutely, but doesn’t look convinced.

“The kids from the Leaf House? Maybe they’ve been able to resettle somewhere close?”

“Maybe. But that door is quite heavy.” 

“I happen to remember some other ways in and out of here. The kids are scrappy. Reminds me of a certain someone…”

Aerith laughs outright at that and nods, satisfied, before continuing down the aisle toward the back of the room, where sunlight streams in from several large holes above. “Hey, the garden is still here!” She leans down with her hands on her knees. “Does it seem like it’s grown since then?” 

“It’s possible.” It’s also possible he hasn’t actually heard a word she’s said since she leaned down and stuck her perfect ass perfectly in his line of sight.

“You’re checking out my ass, aren’t you?” she accuses without turning to face him.

“You’d be madder if I said no, wouldn’t you?” 

She wiggles in response and he chuckles, is about to jog over and scoop her right up when there’s a crash by the doors. Zack whirls around, reaching for the hilt of his sword, but his hand stills as he comes face-to-face with mako blue eyes, a shock of blond hair, and a healthy dose of leather and buckles. 

“Cloud?” Zack breathes out sharply, followed by Aerith’s startled echo of, “ _Cloud_?!”

“Z- _Zack_ …” Cloud stands frozen, hand twitching at his side, eyes wide like he’s seeing a ghost. But Zack’s always been impatient, so he speeds down the aisle and immediately pulls Cloud into a giant hug, lifting him bodily off his feet with a whoop of laughter. 

“W-wait!” Cloud kicks his legs pathetically in the air, thoroughly confused, though his arms hesitantly wind around Zack’s waist, returning the embrace. Before either of them can say another word, Aerith’s arms are wrapping around them both, her laughter muffled and warm on Zack’s back.

When they all finally untangle themselves, Aerith is the first to speak, enveloping one of Cloud’s hands with both of hers and shaking it up and down with frenetic excitement. “It’s so nice to meet you, Cloud! I’ve seen—I mean, Zack has told me so much about you!” 

“Uh.”

“This confounding ball of delight is Aerith,” Zack provides by way of introduction. “My girlfriend.”

“Oops, right. I’m Aerith.” Aerith laughs sheepishly and gives his hand one last shake before she lets his hand fall back to his side, patting it gently into place. “So, what brings you to the church, Cloud?”

“Ooh, good question!” Zack exclaims, smacking one fist against an open palm. “Why _are_ you here?”

Cloud blinks wildly at their twin stares. “Er, I, uh, come here to water the flowers every once in a while.” He motions to the now empty metal watering can that he dropped at the doorway upon arrival, before glancing over to the roof above the garden. “They really saved my life a few months ago, made it possible for me to get back home in one piece.” 

Zack catches Aerith by the hand and winks. “Sounds familiar.”

“More importantly…you— _how_? I thought you were…I don’t…remember anything from before…” He shakes his head and looks suddenly so young, and so full of regret.

“We’ve got time now, all the time in the world.” Zack reaches over to ruffle at his hair, and Cloud nodes, averts his gaze with a soft sniff.

“Yeah…” There’s an electronic beep and Cloud frowns as he checks his watch. “Ah, shoot. I really have to make these deliveries since the ice pack won’t keep…one of the rare instances I miss having some Ice Materia handy.” He looks up at them with apologetic, watery eyes. “Um, where are you two off to today?”

“We were going to see if we could help out anywhere,” Zack replies. Aerith props her head against his shoulder and adds, “I used to deliver flowers to the Leaf House, so we might try and see if anyone from there has resettled somewhere in Edge.”

“The Leaf House…” Cloud’s eyebrows furrow in thought, and he smacks his fist against an open palm. “Oh! That’s where Biggs used to volunteer. They’ve actually rebuilt it in the middle ward, and it’s now both an orphanage and a school for all the kids in Edge.”

Aerith releases a happy little gasp and Zack grins. “Great! We’ll go say hi and check it out.”

“It’s twelve now, and I should be back around eight. Um, I live near a bar called the Seventh Heaven in the western ward of the city—”

“What, no way!” Aerith exclaims, whacking Zack on the shoulder in excitement. “That’s where we were gonna go for dinner, anyway!”

Cloud’s shoulders sag in relief. “That’s so great. Tifa’s cooking really can’t be beat, and they’re already open now, so you can stop by whenever you’re done.”

“Tifa…” Zack trails off, tapping his index finger against his temple. “You mean Tifa, the cowgirl, right? Isn’t she the one you…so the childhood friends were reunited after all!”

“Yeah…” And the sappy smile on his face is all too familiar.

“So, is she your…” Zack raises a pinky finger.

“Huh? What’s that supposed to mean? Is this some backwater thing?” Aerith pouts as Cloud ducks his head shyly and nods. Which is more than enough to answer her question.

“What??? Oh, oh! Is she your girlfriend? You were childhood friends? Omg so cute??? Look at your face!” She gushes and Cloud covers his face with his hands in embarrassment. 

Zack laughs and claps Cloud on the shoulder sympathetically. “Aerith, you’re embarrassing the guy.”

“What, the savior of the world can’t take some gentle ribbing?” Cloud gapes at her a little, but Aerith doesn’t skip a beat. The gossiping old ladies in Kalm would be so proud. “So, your girlfriend must really love the flowers!”

“Huh?”

“ _Huh_?” Aerith repeats, placing her hands on her hips. “Cloud Strife, are you telling me you’ve been taking care of these church flowers all this time and haven’t given a single one to your girlfriend?”

“I-it felt sacrilegious to pick!” Cloud replies heatedly, though it’s pretty obvious the thought simply never crossed his mind. 

Aerith tsks and saunters back to the garden, returns with a both a white and golden flower. She tucks the yellow one under his suspender and gives the stem a gentle pat. “When you get back, you make sure to give this to her directly, okay? She’s gonna love it.” The white flower she snakes behind Zack’s ear.

Cloud rubs at the back of his neck sheepishly, but nods. “Thanks, Aerith.”

“Now go!” She shoos him out the door with one hand while gracefully scooping up the forgotten watering can in the other. “We’ll take care of the flowers—see you at the bar!”

+++

It’s just shy of eight by the time Zack and Aerith manage to find their way to Seventh Heaven, completely sore, dirty, and ravenous after a full day of picking flowers, chasing kids, sweeping and mopping and moving supplies to and fro for the Lily School. When they’d done all they could, with promises to return, they still stopped every time they heard someone call out in need. Edge is a city still being built and rebuilt, still healing, but teeming with life and the living, and full of good people. And apparently better food. Seventh Heaven smells _heavenly_.

The restaurant and bar is already bustling with barely any open chairs left when they enter. A man in a red bandana, balancing four trays in his hands and forearms, calls out a cheerful, “Welcome! Make yourselves at home!” before hustling over to expectant patrons. There are exactly two seats open at the bar, where a brunette woman is serving up beautifully crafted drinks and warm smiles aplenty. 

“Is that Tifa?” Aerith stage whispers.

She’s older now, dressed in black leather instead of brown, and most of the baby fat has melted from her cheeks. But her eyes are the same deep wine he remembers in his dreams, glowing and glowering in the dimly lit interior of the mako reactor, the metallic stench of blood in the air. The skin on his arms prickle from imagined flames and Aerith places a gentle, steadying hand on his wrist. 

He exhales slowly. “Yeah, that’s Tifa.”

Aerith places her other hand over her heart and swoons with exaggeration. “She’s _gorgeous_! Good job, Cloud.”

She always knows how to turn his moods around. Zack grins and tugs on her sparkly, sequined silver bow. “Dark hair, toned abs, _beautiful face_ —you sure have a type.” Aerith giggles and smacks him on the chest before taking him by the arm to march right up to the counter.

“Hi, Tifa! How are you?”

“Hi, welcome!” Tifa greets, genuine and warm as she pours the contents of a shaker into a highball glass. She sends it sliding down the counter with practiced ease, before collecting an empty glass from another patron and then, finally, alighting her eyes on Aerith. “So what will it be—” And then on Zack. 

“Hey, Tifa.” He waves and her eyes widen in full-blown panic. The glass slips from her hands and shatters on the floor. 

“Hey, what’d you say to my Tifa?!” One of the barflies mumbles, spinning around on his stool to send Zack a withering glare. Only he’s spun a bit too wide and is glaring at the jukebox instead.

“It’s fine, Johnny.” Tifa says it like she’s said it one too many times, before bending down to pick up the remnants of the shattered glass.

“Oh, no! Do you need any help?” Aerith offers, leaning right over the counter to inspect the damage. 

“No, please, don’t worry— _ah_.” She hisses as a piece of glass slices clean across her palm. She stands and dumps it into the trash bin underneath the bar, but before she can clean up the restAerith reaches over to snag her by the wrist, leans in to examine the wound with a sharp frown.

“It’s quite deep, we should get this cleaned up straightaway.”

“Sure, let me just get the glass—” Tifa tries to tug her hand free but Aerith tsks and doesn’t release her. She’s the most stubborn person Zack has ever met.

“I’d hate for anything to happen to these hands—they’re important, right?” Her voice is honey soft and just as sweet as she stares straight into Tifa’s eyes. “Do you have any bandages?” 

TIfa averts her gaze, looking completely flummoxed. “Y-yes, in the back.”

“Lead the way?”

Tifa glances helplessly at Zack who shrugs in apology. “She won’t take no for an answer.”

“He’s right,” Aerith agrees, though she does let go of Tifa’s wrist so she can exit the bar area. 

“Hey Wedge, can you take over?” 

“Can do!” The man in the red bandana sends them a thumbs-up and a thousand-watt smile as Tifa leads them toward a door at the back of the room, which she opens with her hip, careful to keep her bleeding palm flat and away from her body, so that it doesn’t drip all over the place.

“Up on the top shelf.” Zack tiptoes on his feet to retrieve a small, red first-aid kit, which he quickly hands to Aerith despite Tifa’s protests that she’s _fine_ and _can’t allow paying customers to do this for her_.

“Sit,” Aerith commands sternly, and Tifa’s eyebrows furrow in challenge. They have a silent staring match for about twenty seconds before she sighs in defeat and sits. Aerith beams and sets about disinfecting the wound with a bit of cotton and some alcohol.

“I’m sorry about this,” Tifa says, glancing at Aerith and Zack in turn. 

Aerith tuts. “For what? You didn’t do a thing.”

“I dropped the glass because…” She bites her bottom lip and glances up at him. “It’s you, right? Zack Fair? SOLDIER First Class?”

“Yeah.” He grins sheepishly. “Though obviously not with SOLDIER anymore.”

“If it helps,” Aerith giggles as she wipes the last trace of blood clean before squeezing on some ointment, “Cloud had the same exact reaction, too.” 

Tifa’s eyes soften immediately. “Oh, so you’ve met with Cloud already? That’s good… You…you meant a lot to him— _mean_ a lot, I mean.”

“We’ve got a lot of catching up to do, that’s for sure,” Zack replies, and a tiny smile dimples Tifa’s cheeks.

“Right.”

“But first, you gotta take care of yourself,” Aerith murmurs, wrapping Tifa’s hand finally with some gauze. She pokes the end of it into itself before enveloping Tifa’s hand with both of hers and closing her eyes. A familiar warm wind picks up around them and Tifa’s eyes widen at the sensation. “Whew, that should do it. Wouldn’t want it to scar.”

“Who are…?”

“Oh, I’m Aerith!” Aerith beams. She has yet to let go of Tifa’s hand. “And it’s so wonderful to meet you.”

Tifa raises her other hand to place gently over Aerith’s. “Likewise, thank you, Aerith.” 

Aerith’s eyes balloon wide as she releases Tifa’s bandaged hand only to seize on the other one. She touches the winking silver wolf on her ring finger.

“But Cloud didn’t mention you were _married_!” 

Tifa follows her gaze down, and then splutters into a laugh. “Oh! I’m not married. I’m not even dating anyone.”

“ _What_!” Zack and Aerith exclaim in unison.

“What?” Tifa blinks at them.

“But the ring…”

“Oh, Cloud got us all rings one day. Me, Barret, Jessie, Biggs, and Wedge. Even Marlene.” She curls her fingers and her eyes sparkle with warmth. “It’s a symbol of our found family.” 

“Oh.” Zack and Aerith share a surreptitious glance.

“Anyway! Cloud should be back soon, but I’d love for you to stay and have a drink, if not dinner. And it’s on me, for helping me out here. I feel…to be honest, it doesn’t hurt at all anymore.” She stares at her bandaged hand thoughtfully before sending them a blinding smile. “So, what’ll it be?”

Aerith grins impishly. “I hear you make a mean Cosmo Canyon.”

+++

Tifa puts on a show, tosses a burgundy bottle in the air and spins to catch it behind her, letting it pour out into a shaker filled with ice. She grabs two more bottles and criss-crosses them over the top, twisting her wrists up when she’s finished pouring and not letting a single drop go to waste. She replaces the cover and lifts the shaker by her ear, shimmying it to the jukebox beat before straining the deep rose-colored liquid into two short glasses. She stares at Aerith with a hopeful expression as she cradles the glass in her hands, closes her eyes, and takes a long sip.

Aerith’s eyes pop open and her mouth blooms into a wide smile. “That is the most delicious thing I’ve ever tasted.”

“Yeah?” The relief is palpable in her tone, and Aerith nods vigorously as Zack knocks back the whole glass.

“You have to savor it!” Aerith whines as he smacks his lips together. 

“Mm. Can I have another?” 

“Absolutely!” Tifa says, dumping ice out of the shaker to start anew. 

“It’s just so beautiful,” Aerith says,lifting the glass to the light before taking another slow sip. Zack reaches for the glass when she’s done and she shifts it protectively away from him. “Did you realize it’s the color of your eyes, Tifa?”

“Er, ah, is it?” Tifa stammers and actually spills some soda water onto the counter. 

Aerith giggles and adds, “That must be why it’s so popular!” 

Tifa is saved from answering Aerith’s shameless compliments because Wedge announces that a booth has been cleared out for them. They’ve already ordered, so it’s only a few short minutes later that Wedge reappears with trays laden with the Meatloaf Dinner Set A as well as the House Special Fish and Chips. And two more Cosmo Canyons. 

“Enjoy!” Wedge says, and for five solid silent minutes, Zack and Aerith do just that, tearing into the meal with ravenous delight. 

“This is insanely good,” Aerith says, scooping her last piece of fried fish onto Zack’s plate and stealing a small bite of his already half-eaten meatloaf. “But what do you think it means that she said she’s not dating anyone?” 

“Oh, yeah, that’s weird, huh?” 

“You already forgot, didn’t you,” Aerith accuses, pointing her fork in his direction. 

He pouts. “I was hungry.” 

“ _Anyway_ , I could see if they’re not dating _because_ they’re married—but she literally said no to that too.”

“Man bought a ring—maybe she just didn’t understand?”

“Man bought like _ten_ rings—and even if that was the case, if he didn’t make it clear, how can that be her fault?” 

They both pause to scratch at their chins. 

“Is it possible we didn’t really meet _Cloud_ Cloud? Like, he’s a clone or something?” 

“I mean, he remembered me…” 

“A clone with implanted memories, then.”

“Aerith, that’s silly.”

“Oh, _is it_?” 

The doors slam open from a sharp gust of wind and “Cloud”—Aerith air quotes at him—barrels in. Zack waves but is summarily ignored as he makes his way straight toward the bar. He lays a thick envelope onto the counter and pushes it over to Tifa, whose entire face seems to glow at his arrival. Her hand lingers over his a beat too long, before she finally takes the envelope and stashes it into one of the pockets at her hip. 

“Oh, a flower,” Tifa says, suddenly noticing the yellow blossom still tucked into his suspender. “Where’d you get that?” 

Cloud blinks and follows her gaze down, removes the flower and offers it to her in a single sweeping movement. 

Tifa’s smile lights up the whole room. “How sweet. Thank you.” 

“Smooth.” Zack is leaning way out of his seat to watch. He nods approvingly. 

Aerith turns to him with a puzzled frown. She was also leaning way out of her seat to watch. “I mean, surprisingly, yes. And clearly Tifa is also in love with Cloud.”

“So that’s that?”

“So why _aren’t_ they together? And why does Cloud _think_ they are?”

Zack shrugs in response. 

“Oh, Zack and Aerith stopped by! Why don’t you go join them and I’ll bring you some dinner.” Tifa’s voice picks up over the bar noise, and Zack and Aerith startle as Cloud’s head whips their way. 

Zack waves and Aerith quickly pushes her plate and glass to the other side of the table and moves to sit on his side of the booth to make space for Cloud. He slips into the seat with a grateful smile. “How’s the food?”

“Delicious! How were your—” Zack gets cut off as Aerith stuffs a fry into his mouth. 

“We met Tifa! She’s so great, such a good cook, what a catch. Say, Cloud. How did you and Tifa start dating anyway?”

Cloud blinks at Aerith’s rapidfire pace, but shrugs. “Well, to be honest there’s not that much to tell. And I wanted to hear all about you and Zack and—”

“Bup bup bup, he’s alive, you’re alive, we’re all alive cause you saved the world! Hooray! That’s a boring story for another day. So. Tifa?”

“Um, oh, well…” Cloud rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. “To be honest, I’d had a crush on her since we were just backwater kids.”

“Childhood friends, right?” Aerith leads, leaning her chin into her hands.

“Well, more like I admired her from afar. But then I left Nibelheim to try and make it into SOLDIER—though you know how that part of the story goes,” Cloud says a bit ruefully. “Anyway, we were reunited a few months ago…and then we were caught up trying to stop Sephiroth again.” Aerith rests her ankle against Zack’s, steady on, as Cloud continues, “I was—well, I wasn’t quite whole for a while. My memories were all jumbled up, my timeline was skewed, but Tifa…Tifa helped me piece my mind back together. And then, the night before th final battle, we confessed our feelings and, um…”

“Sex?” Zack guesses, and Cloud buries his face in his hands. 

“You can’t just _say_ it like that!” 

Zack raises an eyebrow and Aerith gestures wildly toward Cloud. They stop immediately once Cloud coughs and looks back up at them. “By the way, how did you know about us saving the world?”

“Oh!” Aerith laughs and waves him off with a hand. “Last of the Cetra, the Planet tells me things, sent me some visions of your quest, blah blah blah we prayed for Holy. So, Tifa—”

“It really seems like your story is much more interesting.” Cloud chuckles a bit. “But I know how you feel. Tifa is really something, isn’t she?” His tone is so reverent and sweet that it’s almost painful. Because Tifa is definitely something. And that something is single.

Cloud freezes. Aerith whacks Zack in the stomach under the table.

Uh oh.

“What?”

He said the quiet thing aloud.

“What do you mean Tifa is single?” Cloud’s eyes darken.

“Um.” Zack raises his hands defensively in front of him.

Aerith sighs and braces her arms against the table, leaning in toward Cloud. “When I asked her about the ring you bought,” she says, carefully considering her words, “she said she wasn’t married…and that she isn’t even dating anyone.”

“What do you mean she isn’t dating anyone?” His voice cracks at the word _dating_.

Zack and Aerith exchange a quick glance. They decide Aerith should continue, “That’s what we wanna know?” 

“Everything all right?”

“TIFA!” Cloud jumps up and bangs his knee against the table, toppling a glass of water all over himself.

Tifa places a delicately crisp pot pie—that was definitely not on the menu, Zack notices instantly—in front of him before reaching into her waist pocket and pulling out a napkin to dab at his chest. “You okay?”

Her eyes are so hopelessly devoted and Aerith sends Zack a bewildered look as Cloud hems and haws. He takes her by the wrist and stares into her eyes. “Tifa…”

“Yeah?”

He loses his nerves and releases her, stares down at the pie in front of him. “Thanks…for the food.”

“Oh.” The disappointment sounds like shattered glass all over again.

Zack wants to scream, or maybe just force their heads together in a kiss, at the heavy and awkward romantic tension threatening to suffocate them all. “Say, Tifa, what’s up with that guy who called you _my Tifa_ at the bar? Was that your boyfriend?”

Cloud’s eyes go wide, but he keeps his head down and curls his hand tightly around his fork, awaiting her response. Which is a shame because Tifa so clearly flickers her eyes toward him, runs her tongue over her bottom lip, before pasting a smile on her face and laughing it off.

“Oh, Johnny? No, no. He’s just very enthusiastic.” She turns to face Zack and Aerith, completely missing the obvious way Cloud releases a now bent fork. “No boyfriend here. Well, enjoy.”

She leaves after one last look at Cloud, which everyone at the table—minus one idiot poking dejectedly at his pot pie—happens to catch.

Wedge walks by their table just after that, and Cloud grabs him by the arm. “Spiratus.” 

“Bro?”

“Bring the bottle.”

+++

“I don’t understand.” Cloud is wallowing. He has been wallowing for the past hour. He barely even reacts when Aerith throws a fry at his forehead.

After Wedge brought the bottle over with three tall, thin glasses and some Moglite and Chocosodas—“To mix,” Wedge said nervously, as if in warning— Cloud poured himself a glass and then downed it straight away.

Zack immediately took the bottle from him and hissed. “Geezus this is ninety-six percent alcohol, Cloud!”

Cloud snaked the bottle away long enough to pour himself another glass, muttering and shuddering to himself and ignoring any of Zack and Aerith’s attempts to engage. So Aerith shrugged and popped the tab of the Moglite and poured it out evenly in the two remaining glasses before topping it off with some Spiratus and they cheers-ed before drinking along.

Zack found out early on that mako, and later Jenova cells, dulled the sting of alcohol almost to the point of nonexistence. But the drink Aerith had mixed one-to-one has a bite, and after an hour even Zack is feeling a little buzzed. So he can only imagine Aerith and Cloud are completely wasted by now.

Cloud reaches for the Spiratus again and Aerith bats him away with both hands and succeeds. They’re now tied three-to-three in Cloud’s attempts to steal back the bottle and drink himself into oblivion. Zack suddenly snorts and Cloud casts wide, mopey eyes at him.

“Did you just laugh at me?”

“Uh, no…”

“Are you LAUGHING AT MY PAIN?” He howls and covers his face with his hands. “You’re mean. Your boyfriend is really mean, Aerith.”

“What—”

“He’s got a point, babe,” Aerith slurs, shaking her head at him. “Meanie.”

“Now wait just a minute—”

“Thanks, Aerith.” Hic. “You’re so nice. You’re my new best friend.”

Aerith growls and smacks him on the arm. “Nuoooo, isn’t Tifa your best friend?” She sighs and clasps her hands together dreamily. “Tifa. I want Tifa to be _my_ best friend.”

“Well she’s mine so get your own!”

“I thought _I_ was your new best friend!” Aerith gasps in betrayal and Cloud groans.

“Tifa…I want Tifa to be my girlfriend…” Hic.

“I still don’t get it. What’s going on, what’s happening, what did you do?” She points an accusing finger at him. “You did ask her, right? Did she reject you? But she so obviously—”

“Of _course_ I—” Cloud’s face stills. Goes from disgruntled to slowly, painfully, aware. “Um.”

“Cloud Nathaniel Strife…”

“That is _not_ my middle name.” Cloud groans again and catches his bottom lip between his teeth. “But, well. _After_ , we were kind of interrupted the next morning. And then we had to go and save the world. And then…we had a goodbye tour with all our friends and then came back here and went right into rebuilding.”

“But you told her you were madly in love with her, right?” 

Cloud buries his face into his hands and whimpers. “She said we didn’t need words?”

Aerith claws at her own face in extreme irritation. “Yeah, you don’t need them for sex! But generally you need them for anything else in life!”

“Stop saying that so loud!”

“Sex sex sex sex sex!”

“Ahhhhh!” He moves his hands to cover his ears. 

Tifa appears suddenly by his side and they all shut up. She hands him a glass of water that he thankfully doesn’t spill all over himself again. “Here, drink this,” she says softly, hand resting on his shoulder as he takes the glass with both hands and drinks it all down with his eyes screwed shut.

“Tifaaaa, I’m so sorry,” Aerith wails, leaning clear over the table to reach for her hands. Cloud elbows them away and Aerith hmphs. 

“You just want to hold her hands,” he accuses and she sticks her tongue out at him. Tifa glances at Zack, mouths, _have they been like this all night?_ and he shrugs in reply, which makes her break into a giggle. 

“You look like you’re having fun.” She threads her fingers into Cloud’s hair and he practically purrs on the spot. “I’ll get Wedge to bring over a pitcher. Make sure to drink some more water okay?”

“Kay.”

He still can’t look at her and she sighs and leaves them be. The romantic tension between them is unbearable, insufferable, and maybe can’t even be cut by a Buster Sword.

“Cloud Robertus Strife.”

“Not my middle name.”

“If you don’t ask Tifa out right now, I will murder you.”

“What is it called if one savior of the world murders the other?” Zack muses aloud and Cloud glares at him.

“This? This is your contribution to this conversation right now? _This_.”

“Duosaviorcide?”

“HelLO! I am threatening you here!” Aerith blinks. And then gets the most devious look on her face. Zack feels suddenly very sorry for Cloud.

“Or, even worse. I’ll tell her you thought you were dating this entire time.”

Cloud’s jaw drops. “You wouldn’t.”

“Oh, you sweet, stupid, fool.” Aerith tsks. “Five.”

“She wouldn’t.” Cloud’s eyes are wild and feral and pleading with Zack.

“Four.”

“She can do anything,” Zack says proudly.

“Threeee!”

“Stop being so disgustingly supportive! She’s going to ruin my life!”

“Two…” 

“Then you really should—” Zack gestures walking over with two fingers and then grins deviously and flips them over, sticks out his tongue as Cloud screams “ZACK!” and Aerith counts “One!” and Zack realizes maybe he’s more drunk than he first thought.

Aerith prances out of the booth, then steadies herself on swaying feet, bringing her hands to her temple with a groan. After a moment, determination blazes in her eyes and she marches right over to the bar.

“Who is this woman, Zack?” Cloud asks in horror as he watches her nearly trip over her own feet.

“My girlfriend,” Zack swoons.

“You guys are gross.” A beat. “Is she really going to tell Tifa I thought we were dating this entire time if I don’t go over there and stop her?”

“Oh, absolutely.”

“Oh my god.”

“Tifaaaaa!” Aerith calls, voice slurred and utterly adorable as she slams her hands on the counter.

“Hey, Aerith, you need something?” Tifa asks as Aerith reaches over and grabs one hand in both of hers. 

“You.” She giggles. “Sweet, beautiful, Tifa.” 

Tifa grins at her and tweaks her on the nose with her free hand. “Are you maybe a little drunk?” 

“Maaaaaybe.” She wrinkles her nose. “Say, say, Tifa! Did you know? Cloud, he—” 

“What about Cloud?”

Cloud’s hands are suddenly on Aerith’s shoulders, twirling her bodily away from Tifa and sending her straight into Zack’s arms behind him. 

“Oof!” Aerith mutters against his chest as Zack pats her on the head.

“Is she okay?” Tifa seems very amused.

“She’s perfect.” Cloud lets out a noise of disgust as Aerith snuggles further into Zack’s arms and warns, “Do it!” 

Tifa tilts her head to the side as Cloud grips the edge of the counter. “Cloud?”

He doesn’t say a word.

“Tifa, Cloud thought—” “TIFA DO YOU WANNA GO OUT with me.” The last two words are whispered. A hush falls over the entire bar. Tifa blinks and taps a finger against her chin.

“Hmmm, sure. I could probably go out tomorrow night if someone can cover my shift.” 

“Biggs and I can handle it!” Wedge interjects immediately, giving Cloud a way too obvious thumbs-up and wink.

A smile blooms over her lips. “Great! A night out sounds fun. And I’d love to show you both around town.”

“Huh?” “Both?” “Tifa, no—”

Even Wedge mutters, “Oh, bro…”

Tifa knits her eyebrows together in worry. “Ah, shoot. I don’t have anything to wear, though. Aerith, would you wanna go shopping with me tomorrow afternoon? Jessie’s been bugging me to update my wardrobe for a while—so might as well.”

Aerith fans her fingers over bright pink cheeks. “It’s a date!”

“Great!” 

“Tifa! Can I get a whiskey neat before you go on your foursome?”

“It’s not like that!” Tifa laughs, but smiles at them all and heading over down the other end of the bar.

“Oh, no,” Aerith whispers once Tifa is out of earshot, “they’re both idiots.”

“I can hear you, Aerith,” Cloud mutters, but doesn’t disagree.

“Idiots,” Aerith repeats, clawing at her face.

**Author's Note:**

> On a google search, Spirytus Vodka is apparently “the strongest commercially-available spirit in the world.”
> 
> Anway, I’m sorry to anyone who came into this story expecting a heartfelt reunion and getting this. But let me explain. I love Cloud, I do, and I love everything they have done with him in Remake. And while I’m now old enough to appreciate that his character arc and tragic regression in ACC wasn’t just a random return to emo form, a part of me still begrudges the fact that fandom spent 20+ years of misogyny on a love triangle that Cloud rarely got any flack for. Especially when Tifa and Aerith are both queens and Aerti is everything. Girlfriends in every universe, yo.
> 
> I also didn’t expect to still be fandom trash enough to entertain a sequel in any real capacity, so I threw every self-indulgent reference to canon into refrain to the detriment of the main gang’s story arc. Like, goodbye emotional stakes and motivation with no Sector 7 and no Aerith, so…I guess what I’m saying is that Cloud has to suffer for this universe to carry on with any semblance of a plot and I hope we’re all OK with that.
> 
> The seed of this fic came from a series of Japanese post-ACC fancomics where Cloud assumed he and Tifa were dating without ever asking her. But he was much cooler there than he ever will be here.
> 
> Would you believe the first fanfic I ever wrote was an A/N riddled cloti fic when I was twelve? And it was the first and only real FVII fic I ever wrote before moving onto other fandoms? And that I literally hadn’t written anything new with any intention of posting for like ten years until Remake yeeted to my brain like Cloud to Tifa’s chocobo carriage? I sure as heck wouldn't. Time is a wild circle. 
> 
> But thank you to everyone who’s been real sweet to me on here, please put up with me a little longer. <3


End file.
